In His Arms
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Megaria sends her henchmen after Allie to drag her back to the Darkness Civilization to become her new Protégé but Allie manages to escape back over the veil to the library at the Kaijudo dojo, where Ray meets her there after the Masters take over in his stead in the fight so that he could be there for her. They share something that they've always wanted to share for a long time.


In His Arms

The battle was so intense that Allie was afraid that this time around someone in their group was truly going to get hurt. They had been fighting in the past hour bad to the bone creatures Magaria sent after them to capture her to become her apprentice, which wasn't going to happen as far as she was concerned.

"Allie you have to get out of here, we can hold them off while you get back to the dojo and hide in the library." Gabe told her as he opened up a portal to the other side of the Veil.

Allie rolled her eyes, "You are such a moron sometimes, how can I leave you and Ray here to fight off the demon triplets! That's not gonna happen!"

Bob smashed one of the creatures into the wall making it disappear as quickly it had appeared in the first place but the problem of their fight was that every time they destroyed one of them another creature takes its place. Making it difficult for them to take a breather.

"We have Master Kimora and Master Chavez on the way to help out with the creatures here; you just get out of here while you still can. There is no more time to argue!" Gabe yelled at her, showing a side of him that Allie had never seen before, a side that made him look serious and in charge like a real Master would.

Ray looked at Allie with gentle eyes that told her, _Don't worry I'm right behind you I'll meet you there as soon as Master Kimora and Master Chavez are here to Help Gabe Out. _She didn't know how she knew that was what Ray was telling her but that's what she got from his soft eyes so she believed him and went through the Veil to the other side.

"_Those guys are impossible to work with, always doing what they think of on the spot without talking to me first about it! I don't know why I still go through with this." _Allie thought to herself as she ran up the steps of the Dojo hall into the Library to hide in the Darkness section. She sat down and cradled herself into a ball and waited for Ray to join her to tell her how things are going with the battle.

Hours passed until she finally fell asleep where she sat, dreaming about Christmas vacation and what she was doing with Ray and Gabe for their Christmas party that they were planning on doing at the Dojo with the Other Masters.

Finally she felt a hand touch her shoulder, making her wake up with a jolt to find Ray by her side with a concerned look.

"You fell asleep? You do know that Magaria is after you and you're sleeping in the Darkness section. Kinda a bold move you made." Ray told her rolling his eyes at her decision to sit there.

Allie puffed her cheeks in defiance, "Well excuse me Mr. Natural but I just feel more protected here then at my house. Plus you told me to hide here in the library."

"Touché" Ray chuckled.

They sat in silence a little while until finally Allie surprised Ray by scooting closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Ray hoped his chest wasn't beating as fast as his heart was when she made physical contact with him.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this war Ray. I mean, we might lose someone else on our side…. Permanently and then what?!" Allie cried as she started to sob.

Ray held her close to him allowing her to cry in his chest while he used one of his hands to stroke her hair. "I know you are frustrated and you're worried about what's gonna happen to us in the future. But I assure you that I'll be there to fight alongside you and so will Gabe and the other Masters. I won't let you get hurt."

She looked up from her sob, her eyes shimmering at his kind face and something clicked in both of them that caused both of them to move in closer and closer till finally their lips finally met. It was warm and tender and filled with the unsaid emotion the other has been storing in themselves along time for each other. When they parted they smiled.

"Wasn't expecting to do that." Ray said softly.

"Was it bad?" Allie asked.

"Not in the least."

"Good, because that was my first kiss."

"Mine as well."

She laid her head back onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her safe and warm. Even though there was a war brewing around them and things might go as Allie said they couldn't help but use this as a reason to fall deeper in love with each other. So there they lay, waiting to be drafted back into the battlefield. Though danger may draw them apart from each other they will always share this memory deep in their hearts. Allie will remember being in His arms for days to come.


End file.
